


What You Never Know

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship (sort of), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What you never know won’t hurt you / What you never know won’t lie / What you never know won’t desert you / What you never know unless you try" (Sarah Brightman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red November 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "You never know".

"Nice house. I'm quite sure we'll enjoy our little vacation."

Lisbon didn't dignify her with an answer, just locked and bolted the door. Being stranded in the middle of nowhere with a psycho's bosom friend was bad enough without having to strike up a conversation with her as well.

After checking the other rooms, Lorelei ensconced herself on the comfortable-looking sofa.

"Why don't you sit down for a while? You must be tired after such a long drive."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and all but growled. "You know what? I think the only reason why I'm your chosen escort is that you wanted to mess with me."

The younger woman looked her straight in the eyes. "That's not true."

"Yeah. And of course I'm supposed to believe you."

Lorelei shrugged, unconcerned. "What you choose to believe it's none of my business."

"Fine. Whatever."

With that she disappeared into the kitchen and busied herself with making some dinner for the two of them.

Much later, as Lisbon was doing the dishes, Lorelei crept to her side and grabbed a dishtowel.

"Patrick trusts you with his life," she said quietly. "That's why I chose you."

Teresa blinked a couple of times when she realized that the other woman was in deadly earnest.

Then she resolutely pushed the matter aside and turned her attention to the kitchen sink.

xxx

Lisbon lay awake for the better part of the night, staring into the darkness above her.

Were they really going to catch Red John this time? Would the guys be able to handle Jane in the meantime?

She was terrified that Rigsby, Cho or Van Pelt would call her at any moment with the news that Jane had eventually broken his promise and gone after the serial killer himself.

Then he would end up spending the rest of his life in jail, or even worse. Red John might as well decide it was time to end his little game and get rid of his longtime foe.

And then there was also another possibility to consider. What if Lorelei's treason was nothing more than a trap? Lisbon simply couldn't share Jane's confidence about this subject.

Damn it. Damn them all.

xxx

In the morning Lorelei offered to make some eggs for breakfast, but Lisbon curtly turned her down.

"Save them for your next lover. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Lorelei shrugged and poured her a cup of coffee instead. "You should stop hurting yourself, you know."

"Please. You don't really expect me to buy this, do you?"

"Is it so difficult to believe that I'm just trying to be nice for a change?"

"Do you want to know the truth? Yes, it is. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

The other woman raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm is totally beneath you, Teresa."

"Yeah, because you know me so well."

Another shrug. "Red John does, and he's told me a couple of things about you. Who do you think I was supposed to resemble?"

"What?"

"Come on. You can't possibly have missed something so obvious."

Lisbon was flabbergasted when she understood what Lorelei was hinting at. Then she remembered the words Jane had told her before faking her murder, and something akin to panic rose in her chest.

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm quite sure that any beautiful woman would have done nicely."

Lorelei sighed. "Well, if you're determined to shut your eyes to it…"

"I'd really appreciate if you could just shut up. Perhaps my headache would get better then."

"Okay."

They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Lorelei picked a random book and began flipping over the pages, while Lisbon focused on her worries about Jane and the team.

xxx

Both women startled when Lisbon's cellphone rang late in the evening.

"Hi, Cho. What's up?"

She could feel Lorelei's eyes on her as she listened to Cho's concise report. Finally she hung up and took a deep breath.

"He's dead."

Lorelei nodded, but barely so. "Did he take his own life?"

"They've found his body on a bed. Apparently he even tried to draw a smiley with his own blood."

"Told you he wasn't going to be taken into custody."

For the first time Lisbon looked more closely at the woman beside her. "Do you regret it?"

"Don't think so."

"What are you going to do now?"

A wry smile tilted Lorelei's lips. "Are you concerned about my well-being, agent?"

"Not at all."

They stared at each other for a moment before Lorelei spoke again.

"I'm free to do whatever I want now, and I'm going to make the best of it. You should do the same, Teresa."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you do. Believe me."

xxx

A few weeks later Lisbon was woken by her cellphone buzzing on the nightstand.

Grumbling she grabbed the offending object and quickly read the text message.

_I see you've taken my advice at last. Good._

She bit her lip and chuckled despite herself. Lorelei might resemble her somehow, but she was actually more of a pain in the ass like Jane.

Then she dropped her cellphone and cuddled up to the man still half-asleep at her side.

"What was that?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Nothing. Go back to your beauty sleep."

"M'kay."

Lisbon smiled and placed an affectionate kiss on his tousled curls. It was his steady breathing that eventually lulled her back to sleep.


End file.
